


your imprints on my skin

by dare121



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, PWP, Porn With Plot, strap-on sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dare121/pseuds/dare121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara's powers are gone and while she hopes they'll return to her soon, she realizes there are perks to being human for a day. Especially in the bedroom. During sex with Alex.</p><p>aka: Kara and Alex have lots of strap-on sex after Kara loses her powers.</p><p>Set during 1x07: Human For a Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your imprints on my skin

**Author's Note:**

> i have returned to the trash pile once more
> 
> it's very comfy in here

“I’m bleeding…”

 

Disbelief colored Kara’s face and voice as she looked down at the blood flowing freely from the cut in her finger. Of course, she’d bled before; fighting alien operatives – especially whenever kryptonite was involved – but… she’d never cut herself on a piece of glass before.

 

Was there kryptonite in Cat’s office?

 

No, she’d have been able to feel it if that had been the case.

 

Cat immediately jumped to her feet and started talking about band aids and useless assistants who refused to listen to her and got themselves hurt in the process. Kara could barely hear her voice over the roaring in her ears at the sight of her still flowing blood. There was so much of it for such a tiny cut, it almost made her feel nauseous.

 

Kara hissed softly as Ms. Grant wrapped a paper towel around her finger.

 

When Kara was clean for the most part, Cat whipped out a band aid and opened it gently, careful not to get her hands on the tiny white pad that would soon be covering Kara’s wound. Kara had seldom seen her so concerned and it was disconcerting for her boss to look worried about someone other than her son.

 

“Really, Kiera, you need to be more careful. You can’t always expect to be fine when you charge in headfirst,” Ms. Grant said, following up her statement with some reproachful clicks of her tongue.

 

And there she was, the Ms. Grant Kara knew and admired, in all her prickliness.

 

Once satisfied that Kara wouldn’t bleed all over her furniture, Ms. Grant called for the janitor to clean up Kara’s mess, dismissing her assistant with a wave of her hand, for which Kara was grateful. Forcing herself to act normal in front of Ms. Grant was out of the question right now.

 

Not wasting a second, Kara stalked out of her boss’s office, strangely aware that her brisk walk didn’t feel as powerful as it usually did. She could feel her muscles much more clearly in her thighs, tensing and relaxing with each stride, so unlike how they felt on any other given day. Earth’s yellow sun made her feel weightless and solid at the same time, ready to lift off the ground within a moment’s notice.

 

A startled look coming over her face, Kara realized with terror that she didn’t have to control her movements the way she did ordinarily. She felt certain that even if she were to try, she would be unable to use her super speed or super strength. Flying felt out of the question as well.

 

Unbidden, the situation made her think of how she used to feel on Krypton.

 

Powerless but without knowing any different.

 

She needed to call Alex.

 

Sitting down at her desk and avoiding Winn’s questioning look, Kara pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and pressed the number one on her speed-dial, anxiously waiting for Alex to pick up the phone. Kara nervously started drumming the fingers of her right hand on the desk, hissing slightly as she accidentally smashed her cut into the wood. She’d need to learn to be more careful if this feeling was to be more permanent.

 

Winn almost gaped at her pained facial expression.

 

Alex picked up on the third ring, only slightly out of breath, probably from a work-out at the D.E.O. gym. For a split second, Kara allowed herself to imagine her sister’s sweaty muscles and determined facial expression as she pumped iron or worked through the hundred sit-ups she did every day. She’d felt first-hand what those muscles could do.

 

She pulled herself back to the office quickly when Alex greeted her.

 

“Hey, Kara, what’s up?” Her voice sounded only slightly strained. Kara knew Alex was still beating herself up about shooting Morris in the chest to save Kara from Red Tornado. Especially because her kill hadn’t exactly made a big difference in the end. Alex had been working her body to the bone ever since, working at all hours of the night and rarely coming home to their apartment anymore. Kara had tried talking to her about it, but whenever she brought it up, her sister would stonewall any attempts she made.

 

Well, all of that was about to change.

 

“I need you to come pick me up at the office. I don’t want to explain why on the phone,” Kara whispered into the receiver, her eyes flitting about nervously. Sighing inwardly, Kara decided she would need to work on her subterfuge skills.

 

Winn was still staring at her and she sent him an exasperated look, making him scowl and turn back to his open game of Minecraft. He was lucky Ms. Grant had bigger and much more powerful fish to fry on a daily basis, or else she most wouldn't have let him get away with his laziness.

 

“What’s wrong?” She could already hear Alex’s running footsteps in the background. “Do you need me to bring back-up?” The rustling sound of a jacket being pulled on drowned out everything else for a moment before Alex was back on the line. “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes, Kara.”

 

“You don’t need to bring back-up; I just need _you_ here. There’s something wrong with me and I don’t know why or how it happened.” She didn’t want to worry Alex too much, but she also didn’t want to understate the situation. There was something seriously wrong with her and she needed her girlfriend to make sense of it.

 

“Do you want me to stay on the line while I drive?” Alex asked soothingly, the sound of a car door slamming shut filling up the phone for a second.

 

Kara rubbed her eyes, suddenly realizing that she was _tired_.

 

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been this tired, not since she’d come to Earth.

 

“That’s okay, Alex - I want you to focus on the road. See you in a bit; I love you,” Kara said, biting her bottom lip hard and chancing a glance at Ms. Grant’s office. Her boss wasn’t looking in Kara’s direction. She had her laptop open in front of her and was typing frantically. Her obvious disengagement from the world around her was something which would come in handy when Alex came in to pick her up.

 

“I love you, too, Kara. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Ten more minutes, tops,” Alex responded before she hung up the phone. Fidgeting uncontrollably, Kara pushed her phone back into her pocket, got to her feet and slowly walked over to Winn to explain the situation. She’d need to let him know about her lack of powers; it wouldn’t be good for her if she didn’t share this with him.

 

She didn’t expect him to fall off his chair.

 

-

 

Alex looked harried as she power-walked over to Kara’s desk, black leather jacket thrown over a black tank-top, a pair of black sweatpants hugging her hips. She usually never left the house in anything this casual, but Kara could see the anxiety tightening the lines around Alex’s mouth, even from a distance. She didn’t need her powers for that.

 

“Hey, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

 

Kara stood quickly as Alex came to a halt in front of her, her eyes scanning Kara’s body for anything that was amiss. Eyes zeroing in on the band aid, she reached out with her left hand and softly took Kara’s in her own.

 

Kara didn’t even care that people were staring at them as she pulled Alex into a tight hug and pressed her nose into her neck, breathing in the familiar scent of her sister.

 

Gun oil, clean sweat and the fresh fragrance of her cheap men’s shampoo.

 

No matter what happened now, she was safe.

 

Alex wrapped her arms tightly around her, her hands coming to rest on Kara’s back and waist.

 

The feeling was unfamiliar for a second, as Kara realized that she could feel her sister’s muscles squeezing her more tightly than her Kryptonian physiology usually allowed for. The experience stole her breath temporarily as she realized she could _hug_ Alex as hard she wanted to without the fear of breaking her ribs.

 

People were still staring by the time they parted, though Kara couldn’t have given less of a damn if she’d tried.

 

“Let’s go upstairs,” Kara whispered, taking Alex’s arm and pulling her along with her as she looked into Ms. Grant’s office again. Her boss was still typing – a good sign. Winn attempted to get up to follow them but Kara shook her head, telling him to stay where he was, just in case Ms. Grant tried to find her.

 

Alex went along obediently, glaring at the people around them who were still far too interested in what was going on with Kara Danvers and the attractive brunette woman they saw in the building only on spare occasions. Kara had never bothered to introduce Alex to anyone she worked with, mainly because she didn’t want people to jump to conclusions about why Supergirl kept hanging around with the same woman that _Kara_ liked to spend time with.

 

When they were safe and sound in their secret Supergirl discussion room, Kara started pacing back and forth, Alex staring at her with her arms crossed over her chest. Kara suspected that Alex wanted nothing more than to stalk over to her and examine every inch of her skin for abnormalities. She could practically feel the itching in her own fingers.

 

“Spill,” Alex finally said, still standing next to the doorway, most likely too on edge to sit.

 

Kara wrung her hands in front of her body for only a second longer, before walking over to her sister and offering up her right hand, the band aid clearly visible.

 

“I cut myself on some shards of glass in Ms. Grant’s office,” she started as she pulled off the band aid and showed Alex the offending wound. “I think my powers are gone and I don’t know why, but it’s freaking me the hell out.” The cut looked angry and red and Kara stared at it with disdain.

 

Alex uncrossed her arms and examined the finger intently with her eyes while her own hands rose to gently clasp Kara’s arm.

 

Alex’s fingertips were warm, calloused from years of combat training.

 

“This isn’t good,” Alex mumbled to herself as she started stroking Kara’s arm soothingly. “But we’ll figure it out. I don’t think it’s anything to worry about, Kara. You’ve had a stressful few weeks. That fight with Red Tornado took a lot out of you; I bet there’s a logical and completely harmless explanation for why your powers are gone. Most likely temporarily.” She blew gently on Kara’s cut and pressed a small kiss against her palm. Her smile was warm as she looked up at Kara, her right hand still stroking Kara’s arm in circles.

 

Instantly, Kara felt better.

 

Alex always knew just what to say to relax her in a stressful situation; how to talk her down from whatever was bothering her. Sometimes Kara wondered if that was _Alex’s_ superpower.

 

“Still, we should definitely go to the D.E.O. right now, just in case. We can talk to your mother’s hologram about why your powers are switched off at the moment. She’ll know what to do,” Alex said, as she placed her hands on Kara’s shoulders and leaned up to press a gentle kiss against Kara’s lips.

 

Leaning her forehead against Alex’s, Kara blew out a deep breath and nudged Alex’s nose gently with her own. Being close to Alex always made her feel warm and fuzzy inside, no matter what the circumstances. But more than anything, she felt at peace in this moment.

 

She pressed another long kiss against her girlfriend's lips, drawing strength from the knowledge that Alex was here for her and would get her through this, no matter what was wrong with her.

 

“I love you,” Kara spoke quietly.

 

“I love you, too, Kara,” Alex responded, a silly smile blooming on her face. “Now, let’s get out of here.”

 

-

 

“The loss of your powers is undeniably traumatic,” Alura’s hologram spoke without emotion as she answered Kara’s question about the nature of what ailed her. Alex and Kara had made a quick stop at one of the D.E.O.’s safe houses so Kara could change into her Supergirl outfit. They’d arrived at D.E.O. headquarters about thirty minutes ago, taking some time to update Hank about what had happened. Alex still didn’t trust him, but that didn’t mean she could just ignore him and act as though nothing was wrong with her girlfriend.

 

“You may feel confused, or even frightened they’re lost forever,” Alura continued, leaving no pauses between her words. Kara bit her bottom lip and wondered not for the first time why her mother had thought sending an avatar of herself would be a good idea. Most of the time, all it did was remind Kara that she would never again be able to hold Alura in her arms. She understood on a purely logical level that holograms were a common tool used on Krypton, and it was nice sometimes, seeing her mother’s face again, but still… She wished she didn’t have to interact with this ghost vision of her mother at all.

 

It saddened her today more than anything.

 

Without her powers, she felt as she once had on Krypton, reminding her of what she’d lost as she looked into her mother’s impassive visage. The only thing keeping her going was Alex’s warm hand on the small of her back.

 

“Your battle with the android drained your Kryptonian cells of their solar energy. You are now as vulnerable to your environment as any human.” Kara sensed Alex’s hand on her back stiffen and felt her take a step closer. “Subject to pain, sickness, death.” If they didn’t get any good news soon, Kara was sure Alex’s head would explode into a million tiny pieces from the strain this entire situation was putting on her. She nuzzled her face tenderly against the side of Alex’s head, hoping it would calm her down enough for her to get through this conversation with Kara’s mother.

 

She could feel Alex’s jaw muscles unclench ever so slightly at her touch.

 

“But have faith, Kara - once your cells have reabsorbed sufficient radiation from Earth’s yellow sun, your powers should return. Do not be afraid, and until you have fully recovered, lean on those you trust. It is my deep regret that I am unable to be there with you myself, my beloved daughter. As always, my collected knowledge is at your disposal for further analysis,” Alura finished her tirade, her hologram hands clasped in front of her body, watching Kara and Alex without really seeing them. Kara felt a pang of longing at her mother’s preprogrammed words.

 

In the end, Alura had meant well.

 

“Thank you,” Kara started, as the hologram flickered and turned itself off, “Mom.”

 

Alex wrapped both of her arms around Kara and pulled her flush against her own body, squeezing her tightly, holding her together. Kara had never told her that the hologram was more bittersweet than anything else, but she was sure Alex knew regardless.

 

“See? I told you this was just a little setback. Nothing can keep you down for long, Kara,” Alex spoke softly into Kara’s ear, before she pulled back, letting her right hand settle on Kara’s cheek and stroking it softly. “Now, we better get you strapped into the solar chamber, so your regeneration can get a leg up.”

 

“Can we just… stay here for a second?” Kara asked, her shoulders slumped and her legs tired. “I need a moment to sit down and… think.” She settled herself down on the platform her mother was projected on and buried her face in her hands, enjoying the relative darkness the gesture provided her with.

 

“Do you want to be alone?”

 

“No,” Kara answered, patting the space next to her softly, indicating that Alex should sit down next to her. As soon as Alex was beside her, Kara leaned her head against her shoulder and wrapped her arms securely around Alex’s chest, pressing her face against Alex’s pulse point.

 

On any other given day, when things got too overwhelming for her, she’d focus her super hearing on Alex’s steady heartbeat, but that wasn’t an option for her right now. Feeling the unshakable pulse beating against the skin of her forehead would have to be enough right now. The sensation anchored her.

 

Wrapping her own arms around Kara in return, Alex rested her head on her girlfriend’s and lovingly brushed one of her hands through Kara’s hair over and over again, softly scratching her scalp and pressing kisses against the crown of her head. The motions sent goosebumps all over Kara’s body and she emitted a noise between a purr and a moan at the gentle ministrations.

 

She felt Alex smile against her.

 

Everything would be okay.

 

-

 

After another twenty minutes of being alone and holding Alex close to her in Alura’s hologram chamber, Kara was finally strapped into the solar radiation dispenser, the bright light hurting her eyes. When she was fully tanked-up on sunshine, the glare didn’t bother her, but now, fragile as she was, she wished it wasn't quite as intense.

 

Alex was in a lab coat, taking down measurements from monitors and advising lab techs to draw Kara’s blood so it could be analyzed. Kara’s eyelid twitched with pain as the needle penetrated her skin. For a moment, she wished that her powers would return and she could be done with all of it.

 

When she'd been younger, she’d sometimes longed for the freedom that normalcy without powers would have given her. Being so powerful had alienated her from her peers, had made her feel like she would never truly be one of them. But now that she was effectively human, she had to admit to herself that normalcy wasn’t all it was cracked up to be.

 

After the lab techs had left and Kara was alone with Alex, she let out an overly dramatic sigh and let her body cave in on itself. She was lying down already, but up until this moment, she’d acted strong for the other people in the room. She saw no reason to do it now with her girlfriend and big sister.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me being human would suck this much?” she whined, pushing her head back and looking over at Alex, who had sat down on one of the office chairs, still busy writing down readings and about to start fiddling with Kara’s blood vials.

 

Hearty laughter escaped Alex as she set down her clipboard.

 

“Being human is _fine_ , thank you very much,” she replied, wheeling over to Kara and poking her cheek unceremoniously with her right pointer finger. Kara gasped indignantly as she pulled her head away, her eyes ripped open wide at the _scandalous_ gesture.

 

“You are actively trying to make me kick your ass, Danvers, I am warning you,” Kara said, hiding her amusement behind a well-practiced superhero scowl. Alex’s smile almost broke her, but she held strong as Alex poked her cheek again.

 

“Oh please, I can take you even when you’re all tanked up. What makes you think I couldn’t take you now, _Danvers_?” Her voice was playful, but the words sent a thrill of excitement through Kara as she realized the endless possibilities of a human body.

 

She’d never been able to truly let go with Alex during sex, always too afraid to hurt her in the process. Their sex was great and she’d always been happy with it, but when she was on the receiving end, she’d never dared to touch Alex for fear of accidentally crushing her in the heat of the moment.

 

But things were different now.

 

Her face flushed as she thought about all the things she wanted them to do.

 

“What if I _want_ you to take me?” Kara whispered suggestively, grabbing Alex’s hand and bringing it to her mouth. “What if I want it right now? Right here?”

 

Letting go of Alex’s hand, Kara pushed up the roof of the contraption, sat up quickly and slid out from under the sunlight dispensers. Alex barely had time to react before Kara had her pinned against the machine she had been lying on barely ten seconds ago.

 

Alex looked nervously at the windows all around them, placing them in plain sight of anyone who happened to walk by, but Kara wasn’t bothered. Her realization had galvanized her and she wanted to make use of these hours or possibly days she’d get to spend with Alex as a human.

 

Kara gripped the lapels of Alex’s lab coat firmly, pulling her foster sister up and into a rough kiss, their lips sliding together mercilessly. She’d never been able to kiss Alex as hard as she wanted to, had always been forced to dial back her desire, careful not to leave bruises.

 

This feeling was freeing.

 

She wedged her leg up in between Alex’s and pressed her thigh hard against her crotch, forcing a moan out of Alex’s throat.

 

Letting go of Alex’s lab coat, Kara slipped her hands under the black polo shirt that Alex had changed into, letting her nails dig firmly into those ridiculous abs Alex worked so hard for. Alex hissed into their kiss, the noise flooding Kara’s body with warmth. Encouraged by Alex’s reaction, she scratched her nails down that gorgeous, muscled stomach and pushed her leg even harder into Alex’s combat pants, grinding it back and forth.

 

Looking down swiftly in between kisses, Kara was pleased to see the red streaks on Alex’s skin as she drew up her shirt to touch Alex’s bra-clad chest. Kara pushed her mouth firmly back onto her sister as she slipped her left hand under Alex’s bra, feeling for her nipple and rolling it hard in between her thumb and forefinger.

 

Alex’s hips bucked forward involuntarily.

 

Their kiss was growing ever more aggressive as Kara bit down hard on Alex’s bottom lip and let her tongue slide over the tender spot. Alex was quivering in front of her, one hand gripping the edge of the table and the other holding onto Kara’s waist, her fingers fisted desperately in the dark blue Supergirl costume.

 

Kara’s hands were shaking slightly as she worked the button on Alex’s pants loose and slipped inside, finding wet warmth waiting for her.

 

Alex ripped her mouth away and panted slightly, frantically looking around, ensuring that they were still alone and no agent had come wandering over to the med bay to check on them.

 

In this moment, Kara had never felt more like a teenager as she pushed Alex harder into the machine and slipped her fingers over Alex’s clit. She relished in the strain the position put on her arm as she tried to maneuver inside of Alex’s pants. She didn’t dare try and take them off, just in case someone _did_ happen to walk by.

 

They were breathing the same air while Kara continued to circle Alex’s clit firmly, slipping down now and then to gather more of her girlfriend’s wetness. Alex was trembling all over, her eyes shut and her mouth hanging open, gripping Kara’s hips tightly with her shaking hands.

 

“This is a really bad idea,” Alex said, her voice an octave higher than it usually was.

 

“This is an excellent idea,” Kara countered, letting her hand slip further into Alex’s pants and slowly pushing two of her fingers into her sister, forgetting for a moment that she didn’t have to be so careful in this state. She pulled out her fingers and thrust them in harder than before, Alex biting her bottom lip to keep from crying out. Enjoying the view immensely, Kara brought her lips to Alex’s ear and whispered to her softly. “Now that I’m human for a day, I get to fuck you as hard as I’ve always wanted, Alex. I don’t have to hold back _one_. _Bit_.”

 

Every whispered word was punctuated by increasingly faster and more forceful thrusts.

 

The solar dispenser they were still leaning against was rattling dangerously, giving off noises of protest as Kara fucked Alex harder and harder.

 

Kara’s words made Alex whine desperately, her clutching fingers no doubt leaving bruises on Kara’s skin.

 

Everything about this was exactly what Kara had imagined, and she couldn’t wait to get them both home so she could do all the other things she’d never been able to enjoy as much as she would have liked.

 

But first, there was the small matter of Alex’s orgasm still waiting in the wings.

 

“When we get home, I want you to go to our bedroom and put on our strap-on,” Kara said, nibbling insistently on Alex’s ear and blowing gently, wrenching another shiver out of her girlfriend. Alex liked it when Kara talked to her during sex, riling her up further with her words. “You’re going to put on that strap-on and I’m going to ride you _hard_ and _fast_. You’re going to make me come so good, Alex.”

 

“God, Kara,” Alex groaned, her nails digging into Kara’s skin so tightly they nearly drew blood, exciting Kara beyond belief. She could feel the wetness pooling in her own panties, but she’d have to wait. It was bad enough that they were having sex at the D.E.O. at all. If Hank found them, there’d be hell to pay. Their second round was going to be postponed to their home and Kara was fine with that - the anticipation would be satisfying all on its own.

 

Lowering her head slightly, Kara placed butterfly-kisses at the base of Alex’s hairline, biting playfully into the skin and sucking it softly into her mouth. Alex’s pulse was beating frantically now, a stark contrast to its usual, steady rhythm.

 

“You feel so good on my hand, Alex,” Kara whispered into Alex’s skin, her hand and arm starting to cramp from the exertion - a first for Kara. She could tell that Alex was close, her walls fluttering wildly and tightly gripping Kara’s fingers.

 

Continuing her thrusting, Kara brought her thumb back to Alex’s clit and rubbed it gently.

 

It didn’t take more than a few seconds before Alex was coming around Kara’s fingers, her head thrown back and her mouth open wide, her brows furrowed in the throes of ecstasy. The sight alone, of her sister so free and glowing, sent warmth through Kara’s entire body and left it tingling.

 

She couldn’t wait to get home.

 

Stroking in and out of Alex a few more times to help her through her orgasm, Kara smirked smugly as Alex shuddered with each new thrust. If she wanted, she could probably pull two or three more orgasms out of Alex, but they really didn’t have the time.

 

Pulling her hand out of Alex’s pants, Kara placed a loving kiss on her sweaty temple.

 

“You,” Alex panted, her hands now both back on the machine behind her, “are the absolute worst, Kara Zor-El Danvers. I can’t believe we just did that.” Alex’s eyes opened just in time to see Kara bringing her fingers to her mouth to suck Alex’s juices off with a pleased hum. Kara could have sworn she saw Alex’s knees buckle for a second at the sight. “I can’t believe we just had sex here - where I _work -_ in a room with so many windows.”

 

Kara giggled, her face splitting into her signature smile as she walked over to the hand sanitizer. Alex appeared as though she still couldn’t move, her pants undone and her shirt askew. The lab coat was wrinkled.

 

All in all, she looked thoroughly fucked, something that Kara took great pride in.

 

-

 

When they’d both made themselves presentable again, and Alex had changed into some new clothing which didn’t reek of sex, they made their way into the main room to talk to Hank about getting Kara home for the rest of the day. They’d fill tomorrow with more solar sessions, but Kara had other things planned for this Wednesday afternoon. Things that didn’t involve Hank or the D.E.O.

 

Reaching the round table, the first thing they noticed was that Hank wasn’t in the room.

 

Kara presumed he was off making important phone calls, writing up important reports, or doing something else very important. Or maybe he was busy further covering up whatever happened between him and Alex’s dad. Anything was possible at this point.

 

Vasquez wasn’t looking at them as they stopped walking.

 

“Hey, Vasquez, do you know where Director Henshaw is?” Alex asked casually as she leaned her back against the table, her eyes regarding the screens in front of her.

 

Kara saw Vasquez visibly stiffen at her words, as though their mere presence was causing them discomfort. The motion seemed odd, considering how calm and collected Agent Vasquez generally was. Kara wondered what was wrong with them.

 

“N-No, sorry, I don’t know where he is,” Vasquez stuttered, not looking up from their keyboard. Kara took note of how tight Vasquez’s shoulders seemed to have gotten and how rigid their fingers were as they continued to type. Something was definitely wrong here.

 

“Did something happen? Are you okay?” Kara asked, concern lacing her words.

 

To her surprise, Kara watched as a blush crawled up the agent’s neck, their ears flushing a deep red.

 

Before Vasquez could respond or Kara could ask more questions, Hank entered the room from one of its many doors, his face grave and his walk brisk. He nodded to both Kara and Alex.

 

Kara stared at him as he eyed Vasquez, whose back was still ramrod straight and who had not looked up from their computer even for a second. He studied them intently and Kara watched in fascination as his eyes widened briefly before he cleared his throat audibly, visibly shaken. He halted for a second, recomposing himself.

 

Kara puzzled about what he could have noticed that had escaped her about the young agent.

 

His mouth tighter than ever, Hank walked over to the round table and crossed his arms as he reached them.

 

“Did your mother have answers for you? Did she tell you what happened to your powers?” It looked as though it was taking every ounce of strength he had to open his mouth and speak at a regular volume.

 

Alex explained what happened briefly, letting Hank know that they would be heading home to their apartment now so Kara could rest up. Although, of course, they had no intentions of actually resting, but Hank didn’t need to know that.

 

He dismissed them with little words and spoke to Vasquez as they turned to leave.

 

-

 

The drive to their apartment from the D.E.O. took them about twenty minutes, including the stop at the safe house they frequented to change into their regular clothes. It was a stretch of time just long enough for Kara to start getting excited about what she had planned for Alex once they got home. She just hoped the bed would survive.

 

Waiting in the elevator was torture - she held Alex’s hand tightly in her own as they waited to reach their floor.

 

Kara didn’t want to start anything until they were in their apartment and she could make full use of their drawer of sex toys. She was nearly vibrating with excitement, something which Alex seemed all too aware of, since she’d been eying Kara hungrily ever since they’d left the car.

 

Kara was pretty sure Alex was ready to make good on _taking_ her.

 

The thought thrilled her.

 

Locking the door behind her, Kara watched in delighted anticipation as Alex stalked over to their bedroom immediately, shedding clothes along the way. First the blazer, then the button up, then her bra. Kara followed slowly, taking her time unbuttoning her own shirt and trailing her eyes along Alex’s naked back, counting her freckles as her sister pulled off her shoes and socks with ease.

 

Alex was completely naked by the time Kara had made her way to their shared bedroom, coming in just in time to see Alex stepping into the harness that would hold the strap-on in place.

 

Goosebumps rose on Kara’s skin as Alex brought the strap-on into position and fastened the silicone phallus into its appropriate slot. The sight of her sister’s hand around the appendage sent another wave of arousal through Kara’s body.

 

Setting her glasses onto the nightstand, Kara slipped off her khakis and underwear, her upper body already laid bare to Alex’s hungry gaze.

 

Walking over to where Alex was standing, Kara pulled her into a kiss, her right hand gripping the strap-on, stroking up and down. Alex moaned into their kiss as the harness rubbed against her clit, her hands tightening in Kara’s hair.

 

Eager to get going, Kara sank to her knees in front of her girlfriend.

 

She knew the visual would drive Alex crazy, even if she couldn’t physically feel anything when Kara took the head of the dildo into her mouth and sucked on it playfully.

 

Alex’s mouth fell open as she watched Kara take more of the silicone in between her lips, her left hand scratching down Alex’s toned stomach.

 

Hips bucking involuntarily, Alex swallowed visibly as Kara let the dildo slip out of her mouth with an audible popping sound.

 

“Jesus, Kara,” Alex said, one hand combing through her own hair, “you are so gorgeous.”

 

Kara grinned, bashful for a moment at Alex’s words, before she got back to her feet.

 

“Now, I think I’d mentioned something about wanting to ride you,” Kara whispered as she pressed a series of kisses along Alex’s jawline, her nails raking over Alex’s hips and back. “Without my powers, I can ride you as hard as I want.”

 

At these words, Alex grabbed another fistful of Kara’s hair and smashed their lips back together, both of them tumbling onto the bed behind them, Alex on top for the moment.

 

Kara relished in the feeling of Alex’s weight pushing her down into the mattress, the fall temporarily knocking the breath from her lungs. Tilting her head to the side, Alex pressed her mouth more firmly against Kara’s, her breathing ragged as she pushed a hand in between their bodies, finding Kara’s clit with ease.

 

Kara threw her head back at the first touch of her sister’s fingers circling her firmly, knowing just how to drive her crazy from years of experience.

 

As Kara bared her throat, Alex licked and sucked at the underside of Kara’s chin, teeth gliding along the skin.

 

Wrapping her arms around Alex’s back and pulling her closer into her, Kara took pleasure in the skin on skin contact all along her body, enjoying the feeling of Alex’s tight muscles pressing her down.

 

She couldn’t wait another second.

 

“Get on your back and grab a condom, I’ll get the lube,” Kara commanded, voice breathless.

 

Obliging readily, Alex rolled off of Kara, sliding up toward the headboard and reaching for Kara’s nightstand.

 

When Kara had grabbed the lube from Alex’s side of the bed, she shuffled over on her knees to Alex, who was looking at her, body pushed slightly upwards on her elbows, ready and waiting.

 

They’d done this so many times by now that Kara no longer blushed when she looked at Alex in all her naked glory. But still, the sight of her excited Kara beyond what she thought was possible. One person shouldn’t hold this much power.

 

“Come on, Supergirl, let’s get this show on the road,” Alex purred, gripping Kara’s arms and pulling her the rest of the way to her.

 

Throwing her right leg over both of Alex’s, she chased her sister’s mouth in a wet kiss as she uncapped the lube and poured some of it into her hand. Recapping the bottle and setting it aside, Kara reached down, blindly feeling for the silicone shaft and spreading the lube over it eagerly.

 

Kara wiped the excess lube on their bedsheet – it would need to be washed after this anyway – and placed the flat of her palm against Alex’s chest.

 

Enjoying the rippling muscles in her sister’s chest for only a moment, Kara exerted pressure on her hand and pushed Alex down onto her back, a soft noise of protest leaving Alex’s throat at being denied Kara’s lips.

 

Smirking softly, Kara rubbed her wet center on the glistening toy, watching in satisfaction as Alex gripped Kara’s hips tightly, guiding her along the shaft, her mouth open wide.

 

Kara whimpered as the head of the strap-on pushed more firmly against her clit with Alex’s steady, leading hands.

 

When she’d had enough of this torture, Kara halted her movements, lining her body up with the strap-on.

 

Alex sucked in a breath as Kara started to sink down on the toy slowly, taking it inch by inch.

 

Lifting her eyes from the dildo and what she was doing, Kara’s nerve endings seemed to catch fire as she watched Alex watch _her_.

 

Alex had always been a giver.

 

Kara had no doubt that Alex was soaked at the sight of her spreading herself on the silicone cock.

 

When she’d finally sunk all the way down, Kara let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. The feeling was incredible and so different from what she was accustomed to. They’d used the strap-on many times before, but she’d never been able to feel it so completely. She couldn’t wait to feel Alex’s fingers in her later, couldn’t wait to see what it would feel like to have her sister inside of her without the barriers of her powers keeping the sensations at bay.

 

“Are you okay?” Alex asked, her voice barely a whisper as she held her body completely still, just in case anything was amiss with how Kara was feeling now.

 

“Yeah,” Kara answered, as she rolled her hips experimentally. Her breath hitched at the motion as the toy shifted inside of her and she gripped Alex’s stomach muscles tightly for support. “Yeah, this is good.”

 

“Okay,” Alex said, her thumbs drawing soothing circles on Kara’s hipbones. “So, are you fine for me to move or do you need a moment to get used to this without your powers?”

 

Kara’s stomach muscles tightened as she rolled her hips again, this time more urgently. There was no pain and no discomfort, only pleasure.

 

They locked eyes as Kara nodded and started to move in earnest, lifting her hips and moving them back down again, meeting Alex’s slow and methodical thrusts in the middle.

 

Kara threw her head back as they came together over and over again, the wet slapping sounds of their meeting hips filling the room.

 

Leaning back, Kara placed her hands on Alex’s knees and pushed down harder on the dildo, the change in position causing it to shift slightly inside of her, rubbing deliciously against her walls. She appreciated being able to dig her nails into Alex’s thighs without the fear of crushing them in the throes of ecstasy.

 

Alex was watching her face, the heels of her feet pressed hard into the mattress behind Kara’s back so her thrusting would hold more leverage. Her gaze swept over Kara’s features, drinking in her pleasure as Kara fucked herself on Alex’s strap-on.

 

“I love you so much,” Alex breathed, her eyes half-lidded.

 

Kara shuddered at those words, her chest heaving as she tried to form a coherent sentence, determined to respond. She licked her lower lip and made eye contact with Alex, her breasts moving up and down with the force of their lovemaking.

 

“I,” she started, breath hitching as Alex drove up her hips hard, “I love you, too.”

 

Kara’s thighs burned from the prolonged exercise, sweat gathering at the base of her neck and slipping down her hairline. This was exactly as good as she thought it would be.

 

Not slowing down their pace in any way, Kara brought her right hand to Alex’s left and guided them both to her breast, squeezing Alex’s hand tightly to show her what she wanted without having to say a word.

 

Alex bit her bottom lip as she caressed Kara’s breast, rolling the nipple in between her fingers and kneading the flesh softly. She moaned every time Kara bore down on the strap-on, the little insert in the harness rubbing against her clit over and over again, though never enough to actually get her off.

 

Leaving her left hand on Kara’s breast, Alex’s right hand slid down.

 

Kara’s eyes were closed from the intense pleasure she was experiencing, but when Alex’s thumb made contact with her overly sensitive clit, Kara lost it completely, her hips coming down harder and harder on the silicone shaft. She’d never been one of those women who was capable of coming from penetration alone.

 

Despite Kara’s erratic up and down momentum, Alex managed to keep her hand steady as she circled Kara’s clit, her left hand leaving Kara’s chest.

 

Kara opened her eyes to see what Alex was up to, but she didn’t have to wait long to find out. Alex was pushing herself into a sitting position, keeping her left arm behind her to steady herself as she fucked Kara harder with her free hand, their new position bringing their faces closer together.

 

“I want to see you when you come,” Alex said, kissing Kara hungrily before lowering her head to take Kara’s neglected breast into her mouth.

 

Kara wrapped her arms around Alex’s back, pressing her cheek against the top of her head as she felt herself hurtling closer and closer to that ever-elusive edge. She was bursting at the seams from the stimulation, Alex’s tongue working wonders on her nipple.

 

Pulling Alex’s head up by her hair, Kara pressed their foreheads together as she felt the first waves of her orgasm ripping through her body. When Alex didn’t stop pumping into her and rubbing her clit, Kara threw her head back and emitted a guttural moan, a mix between Alex’s name and unintelligible gibberish.

 

As she felt the warmth of her orgasm eclipsing nearly everything else and the world behind her eyes turned white-hot from the pleasure, Kara dug her nails into Alex’s shoulder blades, only faintly hearing the hiss leaving her sister’s mouth.

 

Kara was still shuddering uncontrollably as she came back to herself, Alex rolling her pelvis slowly back and forth, both of her arms wrapped around Kara’s back, holding her upright.

 

Alex’s head was buried in Kara’s neck, her nose nuzzling Kara’s skin tenderly, a kiss placed here and there under her chin.

 

“I think you broke my skin,” Alex mumbled, voice content as she pressed her face gently against Kara’s cheek. Kara could feel Alex drawing circles and letters into the skin of her back, her hips stilling now that Kara had rejoined her in the land of the living. In her bliss, it took her a good few seconds to realize what Alex had said.

 

“Oh no, did I hurt you?” Kara gently grabbed Alex’s shoulders and peered down at them, at the crescent half-moons in Alex’s skin, some of them bleeding sluggishly. It wasn’t anything to get worked up about, Kara realized. They were nothing compared to other injuries Alex had sustained over the years – including varying sex injuries; but she was still worried. This was exactly what she had been hoping to avoid.

 

Alex turned her head slightly to the side so she could plant a big, smiling kiss on Kara’s mouth.

 

“It was just a little sting, Kara. Please don’t worry about it.” Her eyes were so tender it made Kara want to bury herself inside of Alex and never leave. She brought her hand to Alex’s cheek and smoothed her thumb over the kiss-swollen lips of her lover, her sister, her partner, before kissing her warmly.

 

“We should still get you cleaned up,” Kara said in between kisses. “I’m not quite done with you yet.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Alex replied, her cheeks dimpling beautifully with her smile.

 

-

 

They were both still naked as they stood in their bathroom five minutes later, Alex casually washing the strap-on and harness in the sink and Kara swiping some disinfectant over the cuts on Alex’s shoulders. Alex didn’t even flinch as the rag Kara was using made contact, even though Kara was sure it must have stung. Maybe Alex was putting on her big, tough government agent façade so Kara wouldn’t worry any more than she already did.

 

Smiling softly to herself, Kara grabbed the band aids she’d bought a few weeks ago and started applying them to the cuts one by one. They were pink with tiny kittens tumbling all over them, their tiny faces so adorable Kara would have liked nothing more than to scoop them all up.

 

On every band aid, she placed a gentle kiss.

 

“Are you using the cool band aids I bought yesterday?” Alex asked, her hands still busy with the sex toy, scrubbing gently to rid it of any excess bodily fluids. The condom had done its job well, but while they were already in the bathroom, Alex saw an opportunity to be extra sanitary.

 

Kara looked over at the bathroom cabinet where the unopened box of Alex’s band aids sat untouched. They were a soft shade of blue with a variety of guns on them, no doubt bought as some kind of retaliation for the sparkly and pink band aids that Kara had gotten for Alex a short while ago. They’d been littered with an array of red hearts in varying sizes.

 

Kara frowned at the unopened box.

 

“Yeah, sure…” she said with only the slightest hint of snark, continuing to plant the tiny kitten band aids on the last three nail marks.

 

Her tone of voice stopped Alex short.

 

She turned off the faucet, dried off her hands and looked at Kara in the bathroom mirror in front of them.

 

“Please tell me you didn’t use those terrible, sparkly heart band aids again,” Alex said, her voice deadly still, betrayal lurking behind her eyes.

 

Kara smiled nervously as she laid her hands on Alex’s shoulders and patted them gingerly.

 

“Nope, no heart band aids, definitely not,” Kara said, laughing anxiously. “They’re out, anyway. We don’t even have any of those anymore. I mean, you—you get hurt a lot on the job.” If Kara had been wearing her glasses, she probably would have been fiddling with them. Alas, she had to make due with gently pressing her fingers into Alex’s shoulders and tensely tapping them.

 

Alex sighed, her shoulders slumping under an imaginary weight.

 

“What is it this time?” She asked, emitting a long-suffering sigh, picking up the strap-on and drying it off with some paper towels.

 

Without answering, Kara kissed Alex on the cheek, clapped her butt a few times and walked back out into their bedroom, hips swinging as she hummed to herself. She could feel Alex’s eyes burning into her as she went and relished in the knowledge that Alex would never be able to resist her. She held onto that thought as Alex came running out of the bedroom and tackled her to the bed, laughing.

 

-

 

“So,” Alex started, enjoying the feeling of Kara nibbling and sucking on Alex’s stomach muscles, “you said you weren’t done with me. What else do you have in mind?” They’d been lounging in bed for the past few minutes, Alex on her back and Kara pressing kisses against various parts of her body. They were in no hurry; they had the entire rest of the afternoon to tire themselves out.

 

Kara kissed her way down Alex’s toned stomach, smiling all the while at the quivers and shivers running up Alex’s body.

 

Slipping in between Alex’s legs, Kara pressed a few strategically placed kisses along her inner thighs. Moving forward, she licked a long strip along Alex’s folds and enveloped her clit in her mouth, sucking gently. Alex had never liked it rough during oral sex and Kara respected that.

 

“Oh, I like where this is going,” Alex whispered, her right hand slipping into Kara’s hair and massaging her scalp gently. Kara grinned around her mouthful of Alex’s heat and started drawing the letters of the alphabet with her tongue.

 

Alex was already sensitive from their earlier bout of lovemaking and Kara knew it wouldn’t take long to make her come if she kept up her gentle ministrations.

 

Alex was writhing on the bed, her left heel pressing into Kara’s back and her free hand gripping the headboard for support. Sliding her hands around Alex’s body to keep her in place, Kara grabbed for Alex’s breast and touched it gently, stroking her nipple. Her left hand pressed Alex’s tense stomach into the mattress.

 

“So good, Kara. Yeah, right there,” Alex said softly, the veins in her neck popping as she strained to push her head further back into the pillow, biting her lip forcefully.

 

Spurred on by this encouragement, Kara pushed in and out of Alex a few times more before returning her attention to her clit, letting her teeth graze ever so slightly against the flushed skin. She enjoyed the feeling of Alex all over her face as she went back to sucking and licking.

 

She knew Alex was close from the way her stomach muscles contracted and her throat stopped making noises, her hips poised to lift off with the climax, but Kara had other ideas.

 

Instead of bringing Alex over the edge, she pulled away and slipped up her sister’s body.

 

“Wha- Why’d you stop?” Alex asked, breathing heavily, thighs quivering with the anticipation of her orgasm. She responded immediately to the kiss as Kara brought their faces together, sharing Alex’s excitement between them.

 

Alex licked along Kara’s chin, humming teasingly at her own taste, knowing what it would do to Kara to see her sister doing something so debauched. They kissed again, Kara’s lips slipping carelessly over Alex, needing to be so much closer than they already were.

 

“I want to take you from behind,” Kara whispered into Alex’s mouth, following the words up with her tongue, swallowing her sister’s moan of assent. “That’s why I stopped.”

 

It always gave her a certain kind of thrill.

 

Holding Alex so close to herself, blanketing her body with her own, letting her hands run all over those perfect muscles as she slipped in and out of her. It temporarily shifted their relationship in a weird way, made Kara feel like she was doing the protecting for once. It felt nice.

 

“Well.” Alex swallowed. Hard. “Then get strapped in, Supergirl.”

 

Alex gestured to the discarded strap-on on the bed next to them, before grabbing another condom and the bottle of lube from one of the bedside tables.

 

Watching Kara hungrily from her position on the bed, Alex had pushed herself onto her knees by the time Kara had stepped into the strap-on and secured it to her body.

 

“Where do you want me?” Alex asked, a tantalizing vision in all her naked glory.

 

“I want you with your back to me, facing the wall,” Kara started, waiting with bated breath as Alex did as she was told, her thighs still unsteady from her arousal. Coming up behind Alex, Kara slipped her hands over her sister’s arms and brought them to the headboard, closing both hers and Alex’s hands over the metal framing. “I want you to hold on to this while I’m inside of you. You let go and I stop.”

 

Pressing her chest to Alex’s back, Kara savored the feeling of Alex’s naked skin against her own.

 

“Do you understand?” Kara asked, gripping the strap-on and slapping it teasingly against Alex’s center, making her jump with every impact.

 

“Yes, I understand,” Alex said, letting her head fall back on Kara’s shoulder, waiting patiently.

 

Kara slipped on the new condom and lathered herself with plenty of lube, before lining herself up with Alex.

 

“Tell me if it’s uncomfortable and I’ll stop,” Kara murmured soothingly as she started pushing into Alex from behind, her hands holding Alex’s hips steady. Thanks to the lube and Alex’s own arousal, Kara had no problem slipping all the way into her sister’s tight channel.

 

Placing tender kisses on the band aids adorning Alex’s shoulder blades, Kara remained still for a moment, giving Alex time to adjust to the sudden girth inside of her.

 

Only when Alex hummed her assent and deliberately moved herself back and forth on the dildo did Kara start moving her hips again.

 

Grasping Alex firmly, Kara started thrusting gently at first, dragging the shaft in and out leisurely, satisfied at the trembling in Alex’s tired thighs. She was enthralled by the way the harness stimulated her own clit. Generally, her powers made her body too hard and stunted to slight touches to notice how pleasurable this motion could be for her. She also enjoyed the muscles in her thighs moving slowly and methodically, putting strain on them in different ways. She’d never had to think about her muscles in this way before.

 

When she was sure Alex could take a faster pace, Kara flattened herself to Alex’s back again, rutting into her more forcefully, her right hand toying with Alex’s clit.

 

Alex’s arms were shaking, her hands white-knuckled as she held on tightly to the headboard, her head dropped forward and sweat dripping from her face. Alex’s pants and whimpers were like music to Kara’s ears and she thrust in and out at a rapid pace, loving the burn in her stomach muscles.

 

Truly exhausting herself was a _joy_.

 

Alex climaxed with a half-cry of Kara’s name, her head thrown back against Kara’s shoulder, Kara’s lips caressing her temple and cheek. Her body was tense for a long moment before her muscles seemed to fold in on themselves, her arms slack, her body shuddering softly every time Kara circled her clit and pumped into her again.

 

“Put your hands back on the headboard,” Kara whispered, her hunger for Alex still aflame in her stomach. She wanted to have Alex again, to feel that delicious burning sensation in her muscles, to see Alex come apart in her arms for a second time, a third. “I want to see you come again, Alex, s _o put your hands back on the headboard_.”

 

Alex took in a shuddering breath, before obliging Kara’s request and bringing her trembling arms back up. Alex smirked at her lazily as Kara began thrusting again, kissing Alex’s cheek softly and nuzzling her nose against it.

 

“Thank you,” Kara breathed into Alex’s ear as she picked up her pace, her hand reaching down further to feel the silicone shaft going in and out of Alex.

 

Alex laughed jerkily as she brought her right hand back to Kara’s ass and gripped it tightly, keeping her close.

 

Kara knew she’d told her to keep her hands up front, but she wasn’t particularly in the mood to enforce her own rule, considering how much fun she was having, driving in and out of Alex roughly. Kara would tease her about it later, she decided. Right now, she wanted to finish this, wanted to bring Alex to another orgasm.

 

Sliding her hand back up, Kara started sucking on Alex’s neck and brought her fingers to the apex of Alex’s thighs.

 

At the first touch of her clit, Alex fell into another orgasm headfirst, her nails digging painfully and oh so deliciously into Kara’s ass. Kara hummed along with her as she rocked her hips harder into Alex and continued to rub her clit mercilessly, wrenching a third orgasm from her sister before the second one had faded.

 

Alex’s neck muscles strained as her head flew back against Kara’s shoulder, her eyes squeezed shut.

 

When Alex was coming down from her fourth orgasm, she brought her hand to Kara’s and stilled her ministrations. She was barely coherent at this point, whimpering softly as Kara pulled the strap-on out of her and discarded it on the bed.

 

Alex pressed her forehead against the wall behind their bed and panted heavily, trying to suck in as much air as she could.

 

Kara shuffled back over to her, wrapping her arms around her from behind.

 

“Thank you,” Kara said again, enfolding Alex in a tight hug.

 

“I should be the one thanking you,” Alex spoke against the wall, eyes still closed and chest heaving slightly. She laughed, as she straightened up and sent Kara a stare of molten heat. “Just give me a second and we can pick up where we left off.”

 

The fiery look flooded Kara’s body with renewed desire and made her uncomfortably aware of her own state of arousal. Fucking Alex excited her more than anything else ever could. There was just something about watching her composed and orderly sister come so completely undone.

 

“I’ll get you a glass of water,” Kara said with a kiss to Alex’s right shoulder blade. “I feel like we’re going to be here a while.”

 

Getting to her feet, Kara walked out to the kitchen, smiling softly at the trail of clothes leading to their bedroom.

 

She was tired, her muscles screaming at her as she made her way to the sink, grabbing a glass on her way. She figured tomorrow she’d finally know what being sore felt like, something that Alex loved to complain about after a particularly rough work-out at the D.E.O. Even with the low-grade kryptonite sparring, Kara had never experienced soreness on Earth. She couldn’t wait to find out what it felt like here. If, in fact, it felt the same as it had on Krypton, so long ago she could barely remember it now.

 

Humming lightly to herself, Kara turned back to the bedroom with the full glass of water in her hand, taking a sip on the way over, feeling somewhat parched herself. Also a first. Kryptonians didn’t feel hunger and thirst the same way other people did.

 

Looking up, Kara was surprised to see Alex leaning in the doorway, shoulder pressed against the doorjamb, arms crossed over her chest. Kara’s eyes flicked down quickly, eying the softly swaying strap-on for a second.

 

“Couldn’t wait, could you?” Kara asked, a smile blooming on her face as she handed over the glass of water, smoothing her hands over Alex’s back as she drank a few hearty gulps.

 

“You know me,” Alex answered, nuzzling Kara’s cheek, “you can’t keep _me_ down for long, either.”

 

Taking the glass back from Alex, Kara set it down on a nearby chest of drawers. She didn’t want to smash it with her enthusiasm as she walked back over to Alex, grabbed her face and slammed her back against the wall behind her, kissing her fiercely.

 

Alex laughed into their kiss, her eyes sparkling with excitement and love.

 

Grasping Kara by her thighs, Alex reversed their positions, bringing Kara’s back to the wall. Instinctively, Kara's thighs wrapped around Alex’s midriff and her arms circled her sister’s strong shoulders. As always, she marveled at the fact that Alex had any sort of energy left at all after their vigorous work-out, let alone enough to hold her up against a wall.

 

“The bedroom too far away for you? It’s literally three steps to the left,” Kara teased in between kisses, enjoying Alex pressing her into the sturdy wall.

 

“It’s more fun this way,” Alex replied cheekily, bringing her right hand down and lining up the strap-on properly. “Unless you want to take this party back to the bed, which would also be absolutely fine.”

 

Kara smiled and shook her head at the offer, her hand running along the base of Alex’s neck.

 

“I’m good here.”

 

Taking the confirmation for what it was, Alex brought the tip of the strap-on to Kara’s opening and slowly started pushing forward, mindful to keep her pace steady and careful, just in case Kara had any objections. When none were forthcoming, Alex slipped the rest of the way inside, keeping Kara’s thighs upright and clinging to her with both of her hands.

 

Bringing their foreheads together, Alex started thrusting more insistently, her breathing picking up at the exertion.

 

The new angle allowed the strap-on to slip deeper into Kara, her own body weight pushing her harder onto it with every thrust, the muscles in her thighs quivering dangerously every time Alex hit a sensitive spot inside of her.

 

She tightened her hold on Alex’s shoulders, careful not to dig her nails into the same wounds she’d inflicted earlier.

 

As Alex’s head slipped down to suck on Kara’s throat, Kara was overcome with an idea, something they’d never been able to do given her impenetrable, Kryptonian skin - something she’d wondered about since she was a teenager.

 

The idea of _possession_ crossed her mind as she breathed the words into her sister’s ear.

 

“I want you to mark me, Alex.”

 

Alex’s hips stuttered at that, before picking up her thrusting full force, more roughly, more aggressively.

 

Kara moaned wantonly as Alex brought her teeth to her skin, biting and sucking at her throat, inflicting both pain and pleasure in equal measure. Kara’s noises only seemed to spur Alex on, her hips pumping relentlessly and her teeth and lips moving down Kara’s throat, delivering love bites where she went.

 

Kara was pretty sure she had died and gone to heaven.

 

When Alex brought her hand in between them to join the mix, Kara couldn’t stop herself, her nails raking up Alex’s strong back as she hurtled headfirst into an orgasm, her toes curling dangerously, her heels digging themselves into Alex’s backside.

 

Her head gave off a loud _thunk_ as she threw it back into the wall behind her, but Kara didn’t even notice.

 

Alex hissed in pain at the feeling of the claw marks running down her back, but Kara almost couldn’t hear her over the roaring in her ears and the absolute bliss filling up her limbs.

 

Kara was riding out the last vestiges of her orgasm when Alex finally stopped thrusting, her legs wobbly, her forehead pressed against Kara’s throat. Her breathing was heavy, her shoulders heaving slightly, trying to catch her breath, and Kara had the feeling she wasn’t the only one riding out that orgasm. She wasn’t surprised; Alex had most likely still been riled up from their previous session.

 

“Are you okay?” Kara asked, her hands combing lovingly through Alex’s hair, scratching the scalp at the nape of her neck.

 

“I think you shredded my back,” Alex said, mouthing ineffectually at Kara’s throat, probably tracing the hickeys she’d left behind after Kara had asked her for them. At her words, Kara groaned apologetically.

 

“I’m sorry, we should get those cleaned up.”

 

Though she enjoyed being joined so intimately with Alex, she was glad to be back on her feet after Alex had pulled out the strap-on. Leaning against the wall for a second before she was able to gather her strength, Kara gasped at the state of Alex’s back as she turned around to discard the used condom in the trash.

 

There were eight red lines running all the way down Alex’s back and as far as Kara could tell, at least two of them were bleeding.

 

“I guess I’m not great at controlling myself when I don’t have my powers,” Kara said, wincing in sympathy as Alex looked at the scratches over her shoulder. The small smile on Alex’s face surprised her.

 

“I don’t know, I kind of liked it. Gives me something to show off to the guys, gals and non-binary folks at work.” The teasing quality to her voice was obvious, and Kara blustered comically. She knew Alex wouldn’t so much as breathe a word of this to any of their colleagues. She was much too private for that, but Kara appreciated the light banter.

 

“All jokes aside,” Alex started, a heavy blush coming over her cheeks and neck, “I did honestly like it when you, you know, scratched me.” Kara gulped at that, but nodded, filing the information away for a later date.

 

“Maybe when you’re all healed up, we can try that again?” Kara offered, smiling softly at her sister’s shy demeanor.

 

“I’d like that,” Alex said, returning the smile. “Sorry about the hickeys, by the way. I… got kind of carried away with those.”

 

Kara’s hand went up to her neck, feeling for the redness and light bruising she knew was there.

 

“I’m sure it's not that bad.”

 

Walking into their bedroom so she could have a look at their full-length mirror, Kara watched her own reflection greedily. The sight of the love bites littering her throat filled her cheeks with blood, flushing her with pleasure. There was something to the idea of possession, she thought to herself, something about knowing that Alex had marked her with her teeth, had claimed her. Something about the idea of going out into the world and people knowing that she belonged to someone here.

 

Kara smiled at Alex in the mirror as she came up behind her, wrapping her arms tightly around Kara’s stomach.

 

“I’m sorry,” Alex said again, kissing the bruises apologetically.

 

“Don’t be, I like them.”

 

Kara stroked the hickeys with her pointer finger, leaning back in Alex’s arms, enfolding them with her own. Feeling thoroughly sated and tired out, she closed her eyes contently, the muscles in her thighs and stomach screaming for some rest.

 

“Want to go another round?” Alex asked, innocently stroking Kara’s stomach and hipbones.

 

Kara grinned.

 

-

 

Kara was still asleep by the time Alex made her way into the D.E.O. the next day at seven am.

 

Alex was used to the rigorous work-out involved when one was sleeping with a Kryptonian, but Kara had never overexerted herself in this manner before. At least not without having the possibility to spend some time in the solar dispenser and be fine ten minutes later.

 

Alex smiled as she thought back to the disgruntled grumble Kara had emitted as Alex had told her she was leaving for work. Kara had fallen right back asleep after Alex had left the room, her quiet snores filling the apartment.

 

She shook her head as she concentrated on the machine she was working at the D.E.O. gym. Having rigorous sex with Kara was one thing, but actually working her muscles to the optimal regulations her employer set for its employees? Something else entirely.

 

Breathing out, she brought her arms together in front of her body, the muscles in her arms straining at the weight. The claw marks on her back burned as she started to sweat, but she found the tingling more enjoyable than anything else. A reminder of a successful afternoon and night.

 

After Alex was done with her morning routine, she wiped her face on the D.E.O.-issued towel in her hands, surprised for a moment to see Vasquez standing in front of her, obviously ready for their own morning session.

 

“Had a purr-fect evening after you left yesterday, Danvers?” Vasquez asked, face seemingly purposefully composed and still.

 

Alex stared at them, perplexed.

 

“What?”

 

There was the slightest hint of a grin on Vasquez’s lips now as they looked at Alex, their eyebrows raised dangerously high, only confusing Alex more.

 

“I was just saying, it looks like you had a claw-some afternoon.”

 

Alex felt as though she should know what Vasquez was going on about. It was like an inside-joke she should have been in on but somehow wasn’t. Maybe she’d missed something that had happened here yesterday? Should she be acting like she knew what the hell her colleague was on about?

 

“Um, sure… what?”

 

She had no idea what was going on and apparently, Vasquez wasn’t in the mood to share, as they walked over to the elliptical trainers and started their work-out without another word or glance in Alex’s direction. All that was left was the tiny smirk on their lips and the feeling of confusion hurtling through Alex’s body.

 

Furrowing her brows, Alex stared at them for a second longer before slowly leaving the gym, scratching absentmindedly at her shoulder blades. Only when her hand made contact with one of the eight tiny band aids covering her back, unprotected by the tank top, did Alex realize what Vasquez’s cat puns had been referring to. She was just glad the tank top covered the _actual_ claw marks running down the length of her back.

 

She was going to _murder_ Kara the next time she saw her.

 

Powers or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, who else is thinking Vasquez saw a little more than they bargained for? Show of hands.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Thank my lovely beta @killingmesoftlywiththesesongs for all of her hard work, please. She talked this one to death with me because i wrote 11k of smut and have zero chill about it, especially about how ridiculously in love Alex and Kara are. They love each other so much, it's so gross. 
> 
> Also, I am a gay. Did anybody count the amount of times I mentioned Alex's muscles, because??? Yes.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @goshdarnitjay
> 
> I cry a lot about my writing over there.


End file.
